1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover and an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surveillance camera devices are generally used to monitor specific areas such as banks, stores or public places. The surveillance camera device is often arranged for rotation and/or tilting in order to enable image acquisition from different positions in the specific area.
In addition, for example, a surveillance camera device is known in which a circumference thereof is surrounded by a dome cover. For a dome cover of the related art, a dome cover is known which is formed by joining two covers to each other in order to set a viewing range of a surveillance camera to 180 degrees or more. See EP 2503523 A1, for example.